HighSchool Never Ends
by Henea-Chan
Summary: Sakura's in need of a job. So Hinata helps her by getting her a job at a movie studio. Where she meet's Sasuke and others. After awhile it starts to feel like Highschool all over again! The drama, The people, and oh the romance with a certain Uchiha!


**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. c(:**

**x**

_**Four years, you'd think for sure,**_

_**that's all you've got, to endure.**_

_**All the total dicks, **_

_**All the stuck up chicks.**_

_**x**_

"Ano saaa." Sakura sighed dramatically as she sat at a small coffee shop flipping through job ads in the newspaper. "I'm never going to find a job." She slouched, grabbing her drink and sipping it she looked at the papers disappointingly.

"W-Well Sakura-Chan, There is o-one job." Sakura's bestfiend, Hinata Hyuuga, sat infront of her fidgeting. Sakura looked up.

"You have a job for me Hinata?" Sakura asked as she searched the navy blue hair colored womans eyes for the answer. Hinata nodded slowly as Sakura smiled wide.

"Oh Hinata! I'll take it! Anything! Please oh please oh please!" Sakura begged.

"W-Well, My cousin has been saying h-how a woman at his work needs an a-assistant.." Hinata looked at Sakura who smiled. "I-I could talk to him a-about considering you to-"

"Please Hinata! Oh thank you thank you!" Sakura stood up and hugged the girl tightly. "Call me tomorrow about it, Okay? I have to go to class, but thank you again Hinata-Chan!" Sakura released the girl, waving quickly and rushing out the door.

"I dont think Sakura-Chan is going to like it." Hinata said quietly. "But she needs a well paying job for all those loans.."

x

"Heeeeey Sakura." Kiba Inuzuka sat on a couch with a beer in hand as he watched the Television in front of him. Shikamaru Nara sat beside him, criss crossed with a book in hand. Sakura had just walked in the door of a three bedroom house. Sakura closed the door as she held her messenger bag in her hand.

"Kiba, dont you have anything better to do?" Sakura set her messenger bag down as she walked over to the two.

"This is how he's been since the corner store fired him." Shikamaru said bluntly. Kiba turned to him.

"What the hell Nara! You said you wouldnt say anything!"

"I lied. You weren't going to tell her until rent was due."

"I could get a job before then!"

"Doubtful. The only reason you got the last job was because you were screwing the manager."

"Nara I'm going to-" Sakura grabbed their ears.

"Ow!" They said in unison as she held her grip on their ears.

"Now boys, What have I told you about playing nice?" Sakura smiled, a tint of evil behind it as the boys sweatdropped. She let go and began walking to the hallway. "And Kiba," said boy turned, only to be hit in the face with a paper ball. "Find a job."

Kiba twitched as Shikamaru smirked.

x

_Ding_

As soon as Sakura had exited her class she recieved a text message.

_Ding_

"Heh?" She walked to the wall, leaning against it, she pulled out her phone.

**From: **_KibaKun:_

**I got a job! :-D Be proud Sakura-Chan!**

_Recieved at: 10:34am_

"Well thats a good. I am proud Kiba!" She said quietly to herself as she went to the next text.

**From: **_ShikaKun:_

**Don't be proud. He's screwing this manager too. He's got the job for a month, tops.**

_Recieved at: 10:35am_

Sakura twitched.

"S-Sakura-Chan. Today's lesson was g-great." Hinata stood in front of the pink haired girl as she slightly fidgetted. Sakura blinked, then smiled.

"Yes, it was! I think if it came to an emergency I could take tonsils out myself!" Sakura said proudly.

"Uhm. I dont think there will be such thing, Sakura-Cha-"

"And then everyone will praise me and I'll be rewarded with the Nobel peace prize! And and food! Oh the food!" Sakura stared into the distance with starry eyes.

"Uhm. Sakura-C-Chan." Hinata poked the girl, who in return caught herself drooling. She quickly wiped it away, standing straight as she cleared her throat seriously.

"Yes, Hinata." She said in a deeper voice. Hinata sweatdropped.

"About t-the job. My cousin told me h-he would call you later on in the evening.. I-If it's fine with you, That-" Hinata was interrupted by Sakura's large hopeful eyes.

"That is wondefully fine with me, dearest Hinata-Chan!" Sakura gushed as she hugged the girl, who blushed a tint of pink from embarrassment.

"Lesbians!" A boy from down the hall yelled.

"Fuck off you bastard cunt!" Sakura called with a glare, pulling away from Hinata she smiled widely. "You're so sweet Hinata." Sakura made a kitty face as she petted Hinata's head. Hinata, in return, sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Hinata-Chan. I have to go kill Kiba-Kun. Let's have lunch tomorrow okay? Bye bye!" Sakura waved as she skipped away.

"Oh Sakura." Hinata watched her go. "I'm afraid theyre going to break that happy spirit." Hinata shook her head, and walked off down the hall.

x

"KIBA YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Sakura had Kiba in a head lock as he frantically tried to grab for Shikamaru who stood in front of the couch, watching the two boredly.

"Sa..ku...rahh!" Kiba breathed out through his choke hold.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND. HAVENT YOU EVER HEARD OF ABSTINENCE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE CHRISTIAN! SINNER!" Sakura let go, smacking him around with her hands as he cried anime tears.

"But she was so pretty Sakura-Chaaaaan. How could I not-" Sakura covered his mouth.

"Say no more. Or your life will be terminated." She twitched. "What's for dinner anyway?" She let go of his mouth as she looked at the two. Who in return shrugged. She sighed. "I guess I can order something from that take out place up the street." she pulled out her phone, and walked to the kitchen. Her phone rang as she was dialing. It was a number she didnt recognize.

"This is Sakura." She answered, picking up a take out menu.

_"Yes. My name is Hyuuga Neji. You are the girl my cousin told me about?" _A smooth voice was on the other line. Sakura's eye's widened. She dropped the menu and held the phone with both hands.

"Y-Yes! Hinata told me you would ca-"

"HEY SAKURA. TELL THEM I WANT SWEET AND SOUR CHICKEN THIS TIME. THAT OTHER SHIT WAS JUST DISGU- GK" Sakura had thrown a fork at the yelling boy. "WHAT THE HELL?" Kiba yelled.

"I'm sorry about that. That's my roomm-"

"_I don't care. Tomorrow. nine in the morning. 327 Koshu Avenue. Ask for a woman named Tsunade." _The call dropped.

"Well he sounded like an asshole." Sakura twitched.

"HEY. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS FOR?" Kiba held the fork in his hand. Sakura turned to him. She shrugged.

"Order take out. I want dumplings." She said, walking into the living room. Kiba blinked.

"What the hell?" He sweatdropped.

x

"Hnngg." Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up she stretched and scratched her side as she looked around lazily. "Mmm." She looked over to the clock on her right. "NINE THIRTY? IM LATE! SON OF A BITTTCCHHH!" She flung herself out of her bed and into the closet.

"Shit! What do I wear? WHAT KIND OF JOB IS IT? Fancy... casual.. fancy... or casual... GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

x

"What's going on with her?" Kiba munched on a granola bar as he flipped through the channels on the television.

"She has an interview today." Shikamaru commented, newspaper in hand.

"Hah. She complains about my jobs, but she goes through more jobs than I have girls." Kiba snickered. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"That's just exagerrating."

"What was that Nara?" Kiba glared at the man beside him.

"GOTTA GO, SEE YOU GUYS LATER! BYE!" Sakura zoomed past them in a white blouse and black skirt that past midthigh. Her hair long and straight as usual and Black high heels on her feet.

Shikamaru and Kiba blinked.

"She didnt even close the door." Shikamaru said, looking at the door that was wide open.

"She can run in heels. Now that's a girl to fear." Kiba commented. Shikamaru twitched.

"Usually, men don't run away on dates."

"That girl was extremely ugly."

"Youre a shallow bastard." Shikamaru hit Kiba on the head with the rolled up newspaper.

x

"Koshu Avenue... Koshu Avenue... Ah! Koshu Avenue!" Sakura walked up to the street. "Now... what was the number... 272? No.. 273? GYAAAAHHH." Sakura held her head as she looked at the street hopelessly.

"Hi there. Do you need help?" A girl with her hair in two buns walked up in a T-shirt and khaki pants.

"Uh. Well. I do. But I cant remember the street number and it's an interview and I'm late and I dont even know the company! All I know is some asshole Neji told me to find Tsunade and I don't know what she looks like or anything and I really need to get this job because I have things to pay off and school to go to and and-" The girl covered Sakura's mouth as she sweatdropped.

"I'm TenTen." The girl spoke, letting go. "You must be the girl Neji told me about. The company is Konoha Movie Art's studio. And Tsunade's a tall blonde. I'll show you the way." TenTen smiled. Sakura blinked.

"Neat. I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura followed behind TenTen as they conversated on their way to the large building with gates down the street.

x

"Cut! Naruto what the hell are you doing?" A tall blonde woman stood next to a camera, scowling at the boy dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, holey jeans and white sneakers.

"I'm setting the mood." Naruto held a cigarette as he leaned against a brickwall. They were standing outside on a movie set, that was set up like an alley.

"Naruto! You don't smoke in this movie!" Tsunade said irritably as Naruto looked at her.

"But I'm a delinquent right? Shouldn't I smoke?" Naruto questioned.

"Dobe." Sasuke stood in a white wife beater, leather jacket, holey jeans and white sneakers.

"Shut up Bastard!" Naruto glared at the raven haired boy.

"Oh Kami-Sama." Tsunade facepalmed herself.

"Tsunade-San!" TenTen walked up with Sakura beside her.

"What is it TenTen- Is that suppose to be my new assisstant?" Tsunade eyed the pink haired girl who looked at her in return. "You're late."

"Ah! Yes I know. Sorry about tha-"

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto popped up in front of her.

"Naruto-San? You work here too? Are you someone else's assisstant? I hope its not that Neji guy. He sounded like an asshole." Sakura said bluntly. Naruto snickered.

"No way! I'm an actor. Havent you ever watched my movies?"

"Movies? Eh. No."

"Television?"

"Never."

"I got an assisstant who doesnt watch television." Tsunade mumbled to herself. She facepalmed.

"But hey! That means you get paid alot though right?" Naruto nodded with a grin. "Awh man you're so lucky. Dumplings everyday.. and sushi.. Temporaaa!" Sakura gazed into the distance with starry eyes. Naruto laughed.

"You know, there's a food stand over there." Naruto pointed to the long table, Sakura whipped her head to the side. "But it's only for the actors." He added. She sulked. He chuckled.

"Naruto-San, How did you and Sakura-San meet?" TenTen questioned. Naruto turned to her.

"Oh, we had a couple of classes together in highschool. But our seats weren't close so we rarely talked." Naruto scratched his head.

"And he was creepy. He always stalked our gym teacher." Sakura held a donut in her hand, as she quickly took a bite.

"Heh?" TenTen sweatdropped.

"Enough of this. Let's get back to the movie." Sasuke stood with a glare. Sakura looked over at him.

"Ah! It's... Its..."

"Nooo Sakura-Chan dont become a fang-"

"Sasugay oochi? Was that it? Mmm. I think thats what Kiba called him..." Sakura mumbled to herself. Tsunade and TenTen froze.

"You don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is?" Tsunade looked at her suprised. Sakura looked at her.

"I don't think that's right either." She commented. Causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"My name." Sasuke walked up to her, a frown on his face. "Is Uchiha Sasuke, Lacky." He looked down on her. She looked up at him. She scoffed, placing her index finger on his chest, she pushed him away.

"You're name is unimportant to me, obviously. Second. I'm not your lacky, Sasugay. I'm here for a job with Tsunade-San. And you definitely dont look tall and blonde." Sakura had her arms crossed, glaring at the man. Tsunade smacked her hand on the back of Sakura's back, who jumped.

"I like you, Haruno. You're definitely my new assisstant." Tsunade grinned. "Now, lets get back to work-"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!" A shreik was heard, causing Sakura to cringe. A blonde girl ran past Sakura and almost tackled Sasuke, but he moved, and she quickly fell to the ground. "Sasuke-Kun! That's no fair!" The blonde haired, blue eyed girl cried as she stood up. "And I think I broke a nail!" She whined.

"Hehhh? Girlfriend?" Sakura commented, causing Sasuke to immiediately whip his head around to look at her, glaring menacingly. Sakura blinked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The blonde girl, otherwise known as Ino Yamanaka, walked up as she flipped her hair. "I mean we _do _look perfect together." Ino draped herself over Sasuke who twitched.

"Oh. I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way. I'm Tsunade-San's new assisstant." Sakura smiled, extending her hand. Ino stuck her nose in the air. "And you are...?"

"WHAT?" Ino shreiked. "You don't know who I am? I am Yamanaka Ino! THE number one model and actress in Japan! Everyone know's who I am!" Ino ranted as she stomped her foot on the ground. She huffed. "Whatever. You're just a commoner anyway. I have make up to put on." Ino shoved her way through everyone as she stomped off to her dressing room.

Sakura blinked.

"Did she call me a commoner?" Sakura asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way Saku-"

"I think that's the first time I've ever been called a commoner."

"I'm really sorr-"

"I don't look common at all. I have pink hair." Sakura grabbed one of her locks. Everyone sweatdropped. "I'm just kidding." Sakura waved her hand with a smile. Sasuke and TenTen twitched.

"Welcome to hell, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto patted her back as he grinned.

x

Mehhh. I have big plans for this story. I'm just not sure if I was fond of the first chapter. But this _is _suppose to be mainly comedy. so eeeeh. I wanted Sakura to be silly and a bit different. But I also wanted her to be badass. Meeeehh. Oh well. I'll work something out lol.

_And this story will most likely not be very detailed. so if you dislike that, then you may want to stop reading. But I hope you doooonnt!_

Review please!

_**And terribly sorry about the errors. No spellcheck. D:**_

Have a wonderful day!

Arrivederci!

_Henea-Chan_

_x_


End file.
